


and we are beginning

by Satan_The_Fangirl



Series: everything will be alright [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alice is a cutie fools, Angst, Don’t worry the next ones are happy, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It might become one or the other in the future but right now reader chooses, Kara and Luther can be read as romance or close family, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, My babies deserve more love but I hurt them instead woops, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sadness, Snow, feel free to comment what you see it as in the comments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_The_Fangirl/pseuds/Satan_The_Fangirl
Summary: The protest was over, humans temporarily evacuated from Detroit, and how our main cast continued on with their lives.The beginning to a series about how androids and humans live on after the Android Revolution, featuring a scene with each of the main cast once the protest ended.





	and we are beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on AO3, and I haven’t written for some time, so any critique and advice is appreciated! I hope you enjoy!  
> Title was taken from the song “In Our Bedroom After The War.”  
> When the words are italicized and have quotations around them, it means androids are talking through a mental connection.

They’ve been waiting in the car for what feels like an hour, but no one has shown up. Alice had fallen asleep after a few minutes, when they all were sure that the others were just a little late and had huddled into Rose’s car to wait for them, peering through the snow for a glimpse of the boats or listening for the sound of an engine. Time had continued to pass, taking along the hope to see the others. Silence settled within the car, enough to see that everyone knew what had happened to the other androids.

 

Kara had been leaning against Luther for some time, one hand on Alice’s head as she slept and another on Luther’s knee. She stared straight ahead, willing the androids to suddenly appear, to end the bitter silence that trapped all of them here. All she wanted was to see them there, to see the man that lost his lover but continued on to continue their dream, all the androids who had desperately wished for the freedom to be them, to be happy, to be alive. She stared and stared, pleading and begging to any force, please, _please, just let them be free._ It must have fallen onto deaf ears though, because no one came. _They’ve done no wrong,_ she thought once again, one last effort in hopes someone was listening.

 

She felt Alice stir and a realization hit her so suddenly she was sure she would have stumbled had she been standing. A connection with Luther opened up instantly.

 

_“What if that was us.”_

 

The words came out of nowhere, so sudden and out of place that Luther physically turned to look down at her, mouth open and an array of questions on his tongue. Kara was looking forward, staring at the empty waters, the hand on his knee tightened to a fist and trembling.

 

_“Kara.”_

 

_“That could have been us. If I didn’t take those bus tickets, that would’ve been us. We would be stuck out there, dead from the cold or drowning, with no one to remember us but Rose and Adam. Luther, that could’ve been us. That...”_

 

She took in a shaky breath, despite their lack of need for oxygen.

 

_“That could’ve been Alice.”_

 

They both were silent, the weight of Kara’s words and the knowledge that one small thing could have changed their fate so drastically holding them down. Eventually, he rested his head on top of Kara’s as he let one arm wrap around both his girls.

 

_“But it wasn’t. We’re safe, Kara, Alice is safe, all thanks to you.”_

 

His free hand reached towards Kara’s, their fingers intertwining as the synthetic skin peeled off to share the memories they held close to their hearts.

 

_“And you, Luther.”_

 

Up front, Rose and Adam were staring out their respective windows, their thoughts swirling inside their heads like the snow outside. Adam’s hands were clutching his jacket, twisting and turning the fabric as he stared down the snow outside. The scenery outside looked so beautiful, like something from those paintings in the museums, and it made him sick. There were dead androids, their bodies left to be slowly destroyed at the bottom of a river, yet the world outside had such a peaceful and serene touch to it. It was like it was trying to hide this morbid event, as if the snow could bury it all under a peaceful facade. He twisted the jacket again, biting down on his lip. _I wanted to apologize._ He wanted to say sorry for the cruel way he spoke about them, the way he demanded that they weren’t human, that they be kicked out just to spare himself and his mother. It wasn’t fair to them, to any of the deviants, whether they were hiding or outside the Detroit Camp, demanding the release of their people while knowing that could be their very last action. Seeing Markus and the others setting up outside the prison meant to kill them, continuing to protest peacefully after the humans had attacked, had been like a slap to the face to Adam. They were alive, scared and desperate and fighting for freedom, but _alive_ , yet he treated them like a heap of metal. He sighed, closing his eyes. All he wanted was to say sorry.

 

Rose had her features appear calm, contrasting the hurt in her eyes and the shaky breaths she took every few minutes. _I thought they were safe,_ her mind whispered once again. _They were suppose to be safe._ Nonetheless, she knew the risk that came with smuggling them across. She knew the dangers, and so did they, but the joy and hope that painted all of their faces made her truly believe that they all would have survived. In her perfect world, they would be standing there, smiling and laughing and celebrating their new found freedom. But, in her perfect world, her husband was still alive, and no matter how many times she thought of her perfect little world, it wasn’t true. The androids were dead, and they all would simply have to continue on. They would always be remembered, but none of them could continue to sit out here waiting for a fake dream.

 

Rose sat up, adjusting her seatbelt and putting the location into the GPS. Adam looked to turn at her and she swallowed. “If we wait any longer, we may not be able to make the entire trip,” she said. They all knew what happened, but no one had the energy to speak it out loud. Today had exhausted them all to the point they just wished to get to the house as soon as possible. Kara nodded gently, leaning against Luther’s shoulder and Adam just swallowed. She took a breath and started the car. It turned around, following the road on the closest route to their destination. Rose looked at the rear view mirror, a tired smile spreading across her face at the family bundled together in her back seat. _At least some survived._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked please leave a comment, kudos, share, or whatever else to show your support! I hope you enjoy the series I have planned for them.


End file.
